Easter Torture
by FallingRedRain
Summary: On Easter Holiday Ponyboy offers a "special prize" to the first greaser who wins the easter egg hunt.  This is for all the people who like Easter!
1. Chapter 1

All the greasers in the room wondered why Ponyboy invited them there to the house. Dally, Steve, Johnny, Soda, Two-bit, Curly, and Tim. They waited for a while till they heard a door open.

Dally was first to speak.

"Pony why did you ask us to be here?" His voice sounded angry.

He came in with a blanket covering him completely, he dropped it. There stood a Ponyboy with a light blue corset set with underwear, garters, and light yellow satin gloves. He reached for the his right garter, pulling the headand he stuck in it out.

"I invited you all over to celebrate Easter with me." Ponyboy laughed happily. They became aroused, but even more so when they saw a bunny tail and ears.

"And what do ya want?" Dally said trying not to break out in moans.

"Well if you find all the Easter eggs you get a 'special prize'." Ponyboy put a hand on his hip.

The boys were hyped up.

"But there is a catch. So don't try cheating cause I have a special stamp I placed on the eggs." Pony handed pieces of paper in his hands, like magic. He handed them out.

They looked over it.

_There is a blue egg in the backseat of a blue mustang. _

_A yellow egg in the valley, by the flowers._

_A green, and red egg in the theater._

_Two eggs in a high place._

_And one egg in a hard to reach place._

_And a last one by a railroad track._

They were confused.

"Well get going." Ponyboy shooed them out.

They were all pushed out, but as soon as they processed it, they took off.

Ponyboy looked out the window as they all booked it.

"My plan is coming along perfectly." He smirked.


	2. Hunt

Dallas Winton, and Johnny Cade looked for the egg in the high place. Now where would that be. Dallas thought to himself.

It must be on city hall. They both gave up trying to get up, and headed over to buck's. Once there he was given a hint by Buck.

"If your looking for an egg, its on the roof." He drawled.

Dally's scowl turned to a smile.

* * *

><p>We move onto Two-bit who searched for the egg in the blue mustang. He walked around town, grabbed a couple beers, ate, and got some smokes. He walked toward another bar, he saw a blue mustang. The door unlocked, he saw the egg right in the back. Problem was that he saw some socs coming, he threw the egg in front. They got in, it was Bob Sheldon, and Randy Anderson.<p>

"What the fuck is this Bob?" Two-bit saw Randy pick up the blue egg.

"Oh a grease asked me to hide it here. Seems like no greaser picked it up yet." He started the engine.

"So you just took orders from a grease?" Randy asked.

"Look man he gave me a cookie okay!" He yelled, and slammed the brakes.

"A fuckin cookie?" Randy asked.

"Shut up." Bob said.

"No what flavor was it?" Randy asked.

"It had raspberry chunks in it." Bob spoke once more, pressing the gas.

"You have anymore, or was it just one?" Bob pointed to the glove compartment.

Randy pulled one out from the plastic bag, he took a bite.

"These are good." Randy exclaimed.

"Duh." Two-bit getting out of his trance, got up.

"You mind if I have that egg?" He asked, making Bob, and Randy jump. They just avoided getting hit by a car, Randy choked on his cookie.

"You could a killed us grease." Randy yelled

"Yeah thing is I need that egg." He handed it over, and pushed Two-bit out.

"Oh yeah." Two-bit said running toward the Curtis house.

* * *

><p>Curly walked toward the park. In a valley, was Pony crazy this was no valley. I spotted the yellow egg right by the flowers. Before he could reach it a kid grabbed it.<p>

"Kid gimme that damn egg." He ordered the possible toddler.

"No." The kid pulled it away.

"Listen kid I need that egg for a prize. Okay?" Curly shoved a hand in his pocket.

"No." He said again, Curly annoyed bent down to the kids height.

"Alright I'll give you two cents for that egg." He held out some pennies.

"Make it two quarters." The child said.

"You little bastard." Curly mumbled as he dug into his pockets.

"Alright mister." The child looked as though he would hand over the egg, but instead he threw it.

"Fuck." Curly said, and ran to retrive the egg.

It was split in half, he angerly ate the yolk.

"I fuckin' never wanna have kids." He said while walking to the Curtis house.

* * *

><p>Pony laughing, talked to Bob on the other side of the phone.<p>

"Sure you can join the easter hunt. I actually put eight eggs out instead of seven." Pony said.

Darry who just decided to come in the living room, splured out his drink when he saw Ponyboy.

"I'm not going to ask." He left.

"Okay." Bob said.

"Bye Socs!" Pony laughed happily.

Pony knew what egg everyone would go after.

Now Bob would go for the one on the railroad tracks, or by it at least.

* * *

><p>Steve, and Soda went to the theater. Soda turned, he heard giggling nearby. Steve probably heard it too.<p>

"Soda did you hear that?" He asked.

"Yeah." Soda whispered.

"Alright we're gonna run on three alright." Steve whispered back.

"Okay. One. Two. Three." Soda started to run, with Steve close behind.

They reached the theater, they panted softly.

"Alright. I think the egg is in the movie me an' Pony saw last week." Soda said.

"Okay. That movie will be playing in a bit, so we gotta get in. Get the hell out." Steve said.

They entered the theater, they looked at the girl at the ticket booth.

"Stevie go get the eggs, I'll stall." Steve nodded.

Soda walked up to the Ticket booth, there was no one in line.

"Hey sweety." He said, and she blushed softly.

"Oh hey y-your Sodapop right?" She asked.

"Yeah I am." He leaned up against the booth.

"Oh your name is so cool, you know I was wondering-" She muttered something.

"What is it?" Soda smiled.

"Can you get me a picture of your brother, and his boyfriend?" Boyfriend. Soda thought. Ponyboy has a boyfriend.

"Oh who is it? My brother's boyfriend." Soda asked.

"I don't know, but I always see him get into a red corvette." She said.

A soc. My Pony was dating a soc. Soda was suprised.

"Oh I see." Soda said.

Steve came back out holding the eggs.

"Let's beat it Soda. There's a guard chasing me." He yelled. Soda took off, and almost got took down by the guard.

They got out, and hid in the alley. They heard the giggling once again, Soda was took down.

"Aw Soda you look cute with bunny ears." A girl giggled. Yes Soda was wearing bunny ears. Steve just shook his head, and pulled Soda along.

"I'll see ya later." Soda yelled to the girl.

* * *

><p>Tim drove his holden down the street. I need to find an egg in a hard to reach place. The only place that will be is the place I'm shoving my cock later on. He thought bitterly.<p>

All he could think about was Ponyboy in that outfit. Fuck.

He though rationally about this. Maybe they could be in a pipe or something...

He stopped by a bar, to get something to calm himself. He was given a clear bottle.

"Hey fucker this bottle is empty." Tim yelled.

"The bottle has something in it." Tim looked down, and there was the egg right in the bottom.

How the fuck did Pony get that in there! Tim thought.

He took the bottle and left.

* * *

><p>Bob Rode his car down to the train tracks. He waited, and saw an egg on the bridge above. He also saw a train coming. He sped off across, and went up the bridge. He tried to reach the egg, but it was in a place his fingers wouldn't reach. He poked a stick inside, he made a hole in the egg, but otherwise it was okay. Yes the prize was mine. He though while jumping back into his car.<p>

* * *

><p>The greasers gathered in the Curtis household. All holding one egg each.<p>

"Alright hand over your eggs." Ponyboy chimed.

He examined all of them.

"Nope no one won." Pony said after.

"What!" They all yelled.

"You all did one sort of damage to your egg." Pony said.

"Not me." Tim yelled.

"Incorrect. Yours came in a bottle, I didn't ask for an egg in a bottle." Pony said.

"What about me and Johnny's?" Dally asked.

"Yours is all cracked." Pony said.

"Dallas I told ya not to hold the eggs." Johnny said.

"What about me and Soda's?" Steve asked next.

"Your's are all crushed." Pony said while licking a lollypop.

"Mine?" Two-bit asked.

"Your's was also cracked." Pony took the lolly all in.

"Damn. One question. What was the prize?" Two-bit asked.

"It was a-" Pony held his speech, and licked his lolly once again.

"A hug." Pony laughed.

"What?" They all yelled.

They heard a car honk outside.

"Oh there's the person I hoped to see all day." Pony laughed.

"Who your boyfriend?" Soda asked.

"Hell no. It's Cherry, we're doing a float for the Easter parade today." Pony said.

"Is that why your wearing the costume?" Steve asked.

"Yeah why?" Pony asked while picking up an easter basket.

"Well I guess we all asumed that you were wearing that because-." Ponyboy cut him off.

"You guys are freakin' perverts." He ran outside, and they all heard the car take off.

They sat there silent for an hour.

"Anyone wanna go see that parade?" Tim asked.

"HELL YES!" They all yelled.

What happened at that parade? Well thats another story...

* * *

><p>AN: Those pervs trying to see Pony at the parade. Okay bye...


End file.
